Recordando
by Nia 88
Summary: Ginny pierde la memoria , pero quien es el que esta con ella siempre...Harry h/g ....Terminado!...al fin
1. Abrir los ojos

Abrir los ojos  
  
Abro los ojos y lo único que veo es blanco, un blanco tan puro como alas, si alas de Ángeles, si eso debe ser. Así que supongo que esto debe ser el cielo, entonces ahora supongo que debo estar muerta , pero no , no lo estoy, escucho pasos , gente viene , donde estoy , o mejor aun quien soy , la puerta se abre un hombre con bata blanca y larga se acerca y me pregunta ......  
  
-Estas bien Srta. Weasley- dijo aquel hombre.  
  
¿Srta. Weasley? ¿Esa soy yo? Pero entonces quien es el , y que hago aquí , siento una sensación extraña, si debe ser miedo , pero miedo de que , aquel hombre no parece una mala persona , y no creo que me haga daño .....  
  
-Ginny, te puedo llamar así verdad?-dijo el  
  
- este. quien es usted? y quien es Ginny? Y que hago aquí?  
  
- Soy es Dr. Lerner, tuviste un accidente, ese accidente debió afectar tu memoria, y si tu eres Ginny, un chico te trajo talvez deberías halar con el -me explicaba el doctor  
  
- OH... que bueno- respondí  
  
Realmente no me importaba, me alegraba que el chico me haya traído, y que yo este bien, pero en verdad, no sabia quien era el así que me daba igual.  
  
-Bueno, aquel chico del que te hable, si, Harry creo que así se llama, el, ha estado todo el tiempo preguntando por ti, lo dejo pasar?- me dijo el doctor  
  
-Si déjalo pasar- respondí  
  
En verdad quería ver al chico, Harry, talvez el podía responderme aunque sea una de las miles de preguntas que atravesaban por mi mente.  
  
Afuera de la habitación, un chico de cabellos negros, daba vueltas, muy preocupados...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Como estará, necesito verla, todo fue mi culpa, debí haber llegado antes, si hubiera llegado antes, hubiera podido evitar que ese entupido mortifago lo atacara y por lo tanto ella estaría bien, no debería estar con ella, ni siquiera me la merezco.....  
  
-Sr. Potter, puede pasar a verla- me informo el doctor.  
  
Quería verla pero tenia miedo de no merecerla, de que ella creyera eso, de que ella no quiera verme, y si ella no quiere verme yo..no, no lo podría soportar......  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Me sentía sola pero aliviada, a pesar de que aquel doctor haya sido tan amable conmigo, yo necesitaba pensar, si, pensar, necesito pensar demasiado..  
  
La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabello negro y una peculiar cicatriz entro..... 


	2. ¿Quien eres?

Capitulo 2:  
  
Quien eres?  
  
Quien es el? , por lo se por extraño que parezca por primera vez desde que desperté me siento aliviada , no se porque y es mas ahora que lo pienso no se nada , es extraño despertar y darse cuenta de que no tienes la menor idea de nada.  
  
Gin..- lo escucho decir , pero más parece un suspiro que una palabra - como estas?  
  
Bien- digo , aunque en verdad como me puede preguntar eso , no recuerdo quien soy!!!!  
  
Yo.lamento esto , es mi culpa - dijo aquel chico  
  
No creo que sea tu culpa - dije , en verdad no creo que la sea , ese chico me inspira una tranquilidad que hace que no me importe nada , ni siquiera esta situación ..  
  
Gin .. De vedad lo es , si yo hubiera llegado antes , nada de esto hubiera pasado, y tu estarías bien y recordarías todo , de verdad ....- empezó a decir  
  
Harry ...Ese es tu nombre verdad?, de verdad no importa , no se porque , pero puedo recordar todo menos datos de mi vida , y creo y no se si lo creía antes pero creo que todo sucede por una razón y capas esto también paso por algo - dije tranquilamente  
  
Alzo la mirada para verlo , sus ojos , verdes , me mira no se porque tengo la impresión de que va a llorar , sus ojos se ven tan profundos .....  
  
Si- finalmente hablo- la verdad es que tú siempre has creído en eso, siempre creíste en que todo pasa por una razón y siempre se ha cumplido .... Gin yo .-se acerco , hasta que se sentó en mi cama, tomo mi mano , sentí mi cara arder , imagino que debo estar muy pero muy roja .  
  
Harry, puedo hacer una pregunta?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente  
  
Lo que quieras-me respondió con una sonrisa  
  
Tu me conoces desde hace mucho?- pregunte  
  
Si te conozco desde que tenias 11 pero empezamos a ser amigos desde que cumplí 15 y tu 14 , por cierto imagino que no recuerdas esto , tienes 19 así que nos conocemos aproximadamente unos 8 años- me dijo sonriendo  
  
Won , de verdad el me debe conocer mucho debemos ser muy amigos, me pregunto si tendré familia  
  
Harry tu y yo somos grandes amigos verdad? Entonas tu conoces a mi familia, tengo hermanos?-pregunte , en verdad estaba desesperada por saber algo sobre mi pasado  
  
Si , tienes muchos en verdad , tienes 6 hermanos : Bill, el es el mayor trabaja en Egipto, Charlie , el trabaja en Rumania , Percy , el trabaja en el Ministerio de magia , Fred y George , los gemelos , ellos tienen una tienda de bromas , y Ron el es mi mejor amigo por el es que te conocí , el también trabaja en el ministerio , junto con hermione , ella es tu mejor amiga , ella es la esposa de Ron , bueno cuando los veas ellos te dirán todo-de nuevo sonrió , pero seguía tomando mano quería hablar, preguntar mas ,pero el me miro y dejo de sonreír , parecía que quería hablar de algo serio...  
  
Gin , tu y yo no somos amigos- dijo , yo no podía creer lo que acaba de decir si no era mi amigo entonces porque el estaba acá , porque , OH no el no puede ser mi , no creo que ..  
  
Gin , eres mi prometida , se que ahora no recuerdas nada pero en cuanto te recuperes , ya veremos que hacer , es mas creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que te recuperes es quedarnos en el mundo muggle , no quiero imaginarme lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara de lo que te paso -es cierto soy una bruja , eso si puedo recordarlo , recuerdo todo lo que aprendí , pero no recuerdo a mis amigos ni nada de mi vida privada, quisiera saber porque ...  
  
Harry , porque puedo recordar todos mis estudios y eso , y no puedo recordar nada sobre lo que era mi vida?- el me miro , su expresión cambio , al parecer el no quería hablar de eso , pero yo necesitaba saber  
  
La razón es que tu no perdiste la memoria en un accidente la perdiste por un hechizo , esa es la razón por la que no recuerdas tu vida y si tus conocimientos- un hechizo no podía creerlo , era demasiado injusto, perdí mi memoria por un hechizo , no podía recordar a mi familia por un hechizo , mire a Harry recordé lo que me dijo , mi prometido, eh , con razón , con el me siento diferente , debí quererlo mucho, el me quiere lo se , lo veo en sus ojos me gustaría hacer algo para que el se sintiera mejor  
  
Te pasa algo , estas muy pensativa-me dijo de verdad se preocupa por mi  
  
No , no me pasa nada , solo creo que tienes razón lo mejor será ir a vivir al mundo muggle por ahora pero adonde y como?-d verdad querrá saberlo , como el podía pensar que yo iba a estar bien sola , a menos que....no otra vez , creo que soy demasiado inocente , no me doy cuenta de nada  
  
Iremos a Londres muggle , alquilaremos un departamento ahí , ya hable con tu familia Y están de acuerdo- Londres . Departamento , solos , voy a vivir con el???? No quiero que se ofenda pero de verdad , prometido , o no , no pienso ir con el , no lo conozco lo suficiente , bueno lo conozco pero yo no , bueno yo si , pero aj esto es tan confuso , bueno que mas da ...  
  
De nuevo estas , así , de verdad puedes decirme lo que quieras , siempre lo has hecho , bueno a menos lo hacías-realmente el no tenia la culpa , lo mejor seria hacerle caso y actuar lo mas normal posible , en fin lo que pase pasara  
  
Creo que te debo dejar descansar mañana saldrás de acá e iremos a la madriguera necesitas hablar con ellos , con tu familia -si el tenia razón yo necesitaba descansar hoy había recibido demasiadas noticias  
  
Adiós - se acerco a mi , hasta que su cara estuvo a penas unos centímetros de la mía , no se porque pero tuve unas ganas imposibles de besarlo , talvez aunque ya no recuerde nada , aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo que el , pero no , me dio un beso en la frente y sonrió una vez mas , y luego se fue  
  
Ah-suspire , Harry el en verdad, me agradaba mucho , es mas , me agradaba mas de lo que es normal, bueno es mi prometido después de todo no? bueno creo q debo dormir  
  
********************************************************************** Ruido , había mucho ruido , el lugar parecía una estación de trenes, estaba al frente de una pared de ladrillos , una señora de pelo rojo estaba a mi costado y cuatro chicos pelirrojos también volteo y un chico de pelo negro desordenada y gafas miraba en todas las direcciones confundido , la señora pelirroja le habla , después de eso entran y atraviesan la pared....  
  
Ah- me levanto tuve un sueño , pero se veía tan real, y esa señor , esos chicos me parecían tan familiares, quienes serán? .....y ese chico quien es? 


	3. Donde estan?

Capitulo 3  
  
Donde están?  
  
Mis ojos están fijos hacia la casa no se como voy a lograr que entiendan , se que no debí mentirle a Gin diciendo que sus familiares estaban de acuerdo , no es verdad , ellos no me van a dejar llevarla lejos de ellos , la querrá tener aquí , pero ella no lo soportaría y de que serviría , necesito estar solo con ella , necesito hacerla recordar , necesito tenerla de nuevo, Gin.., necesito que ella sepa quien soy , necesito que me vuelva querer , talvez yo soy demasiado egoísta y solo me importa que ella me recuerde , pero ellos no tienen tiempo para ella , yo si , pediré permiso en el trabajo y estaré con ella lo que sea necesario , pero porque querrían atacarla a ella , Voldemort se fue hace 3 años , porque...  
  
Harry?-sentí que me hablaban, volteé era Ron , parecía preocupado-porque te has quedado ahí , le sucedió algo a Ginny?-lo mire y sonreí.  
  
No , no le ha pasado nada es mas , ha despertado-trate de fingir que todo estaba bien pero no podía ocultar que nada estaba bien  
  
Ha despertado?-una sonrisa apareció en su cara-hay que avisarle a todos, ven entremos  
  
Entre a la casa , yo sabia lo que me esperaba, los Weasley no me dejarían llevármela , ya tome mi decidió , no les diré nada , gin y yo nos iremos mañana temprano nos iremos , les dejare una nota, y espero que entiendan...  
  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, todos preguntaban por la salud de Gin y yo respondía que se sentía confundida, al finalizar dije que subiría a su cuarto para llevar ropa , al principio no lo entendieron pero les dije que ella la necesitaba , en verdad no se si los convencí pero al final me dejaron ir..... **********************************************************************  
  
Me desperté, ahora si de verdad , que habrá sido ese sueño , me paro y voy hacia el espejo, mi pelo es rojo y lacio , mis ojos marrones.......  
  
Si ahora lo recuerdo los chicos que vi tenían pelo de este color serán mis hermanos?y esa señora será mi mama? Y ese chico el.....si es Harry , se lo preguntare cuando venga.......  
  
La puerta se abre debe ser el doctor , pero no, es Harry se ve preocupado que tendrá , le preguntare sobre mi sueño  
  
Harry , anoche.-no continué, me miro tenia una extraña mirada parecía que quería decirme algo importante.  
  
Gin tenemos que irnos, toma aquí esta tu maleta cambiate , lo que te falte lo compraremos allá-me dijo, estaba serio , no quise contradecirle, pero sentí que la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza , entonces iría con el para ir al departamento...  
  
Estaré esperando afuera , voy a firmar los papeles y nos vamos- asentí con la cabeza y se fue..... **********************************************************************  
  
Salí de su cuarto y me senté en una de los asientos que estaban afuera, ya había conseguido el departamento estaba en las afueras de todo, nadie estaría alrededor , pero lo que mas me preocupaba era ella , estaría bien , espero que si, si tan solo....  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Era un día relativamente perfecto, el sol estaba , pero no había un exceso de calor, había viento pero no era excesivo, do jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años estaban sentados en el pasto en frente de un lago......  
  
Harry, hablando en serio porque estamos aquí- Dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
Pues , tengo que preguntarte algo, Gin - el chico sonrió  
  
Entonces que es -dijo ella acercándose a el y dándole un dulce beso-vamos apurate-dijo parándose caminando hacia el lado  
  
Gin, sabes que te amo verdad?-dijo el mirándola , agarrando sus manos  
  
Si y tu sabes que yo también - dijo aun sonriendo  
  
Gin , casare conmigo- dijo el, aunque sonreía se notaba que estaba muy nervioso Si- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba..........  
  
*Fin del Flash back*  
  
Suspiro , me gustaría volver aquellos días en los que sabia que ella me amaba...  
  
Harry-alguien toca mi hombro, era ella , se veía tan linda como siempre, tenia un Jean a la cadera despintado y una blusa blanca....  
  
Harry, estas bien? tengo algo? ya nos vamos?-.dijo , debo haber estado viéndola durante mucho tiempo  
  
Si veámonos- dije y la lleve hacia el estacionamiento , tuve que comprarme un carro después de todo voy a vivir en el mundo muggle desde ahora..... ********************************************************************** En el hospital, un chico pelirrojo y una chica de pelo marrón preguntaban algo  
  
Como que se la llevo?-exclamo el pelirrojo  
  
Donde están?-dijo la chica al chico 


	4. Londres Muggle

Capitulo 4  
  
Londres muggle  
  
Me sentía relajada , el aire caía en mi cara , me sentía viva , a pesar de todo , creo que voy a estar bien , de cualquier manera se que Harry me ayudara , hablando de el , lo noto muy serio , adonde iremos? .....  
  
Harry-le pregunte-falta mucho?  
  
No-me respondió , con esa sonrisa que me hace sentir que todo va a estar bien-Es mas ya llegamos  
  
En verdad no quería llegar, pero el silencio me estaba matando , bueno de cualquier manera teníamos que llegar......  
  
Te gusta-me dijo, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a un departamento, era lindo , todo era perfecto-vamos a tu cuarto, el mío va a estar al frente , en caso de que pase algo.  
  
Entre a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí, definitivamente mi vida iba a ser muy diferente desde ahora, bueno tal vez siempre fue así pero no lo recuerdo, aj , odio esta desesperación de no saber quien soy , tan solo espero recordar todo algún día.... **********************************************************************  
  
Herm, no puede ser , el no se la puede haber llevado, Harry nunca haría nada así, verdad?-dijo Ron  
  
No lose Ron , lo conocemos tanto tiempo y el nunca ha hecho nada como esto- dijo Hermione  
  
Lo se , PERO SE LLEVO A MI HERMANITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quien por cierto no recuerda nada , quien sabe que podría hacer ese...-dijo gritando  
  
Ron, es nuestro amigo, tranquilízate estoy segura que tiene sus razones...espero- dijo Hermione **********************************************************************  
  
Es demasiado increíble, no puedo soportar el hecho que este tan cerca de ella y ni siquiera puedo darle un simple beso.....  
  
Harry, perdón molestarte pero-me dijo, la mire , siempre me ha extrañado como una sola palabra dicha por ella puede causar tanto en mi -me estas escuchando?  
  
Se veía divertida con la situaron, que por cierto a mi no me daba risa..bueno tal vez un poco **********************************************************************  
  
Lo mire detenidamente, en verdad me daba risa, la forma en la que me miraba, talvez era injusto para el que yo sepa lo que el siente por mi y que el no tenga la menor idea..  
  
Cuando voy a ver a mis hermanos?-esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza desde que me dijo que tenia familia.  
  
Eh. este.-parecía nervioso como si no quisiera responder-no , aun , todavía no estas lista.  
  
La tenia razón así que asentí y me fui a dormir ********************************************************************** Estoy tirada en mi cama, pero no puedo dormir, tengo ganas de estar con el, creo que la Ginny de antes lo amaba demasiado, tanto para que después de esto, siga así..sin poder de pensar en el, me levanto y me voy hacia su puerta pero escucho unos murmullos como si el estuviera hablando..me acerco a la puerta.  
  
Ron, se que no debí hacerlo....llevármela así , fue desconsiderado lose- hablaba con alguien llamado ron, talvez era ese hermano que Harry me menciono  
  
Si , lose..esta bien , OK, entonces apenas ella haya progresado con su memoria iré a la madriguera-colgó el teléfono , y parecía que se acercaba a la puerta pero yo estaba muda , el me había ...secuestrado? no es imposible Harry nunca haría eso, debe tener sus razones.  
  
La puerta se abrió rápidamente , quedamos frente a frente, una extraña sensación me hacia acercarme a el, me acerque podía sentir su aliento y el se acerco a mi ,y su cara bajo hasta la MIA y entonces note que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y primero fue un dulce beso , pero habían tantos sentimientos reprimidos de parte de el y a la vez de parte mía, que, se volvió mas intenso y entonces....... 


	5. ¿Solo un beso?

Capitulo 5  
  
¿Solo un beso?  
  
Me separe rápido de el , lo mire , el estaba extrañado estoy segura que el no entendía lo que me acababa de pasar..  
  
Gin-me dijo dulcemente-perdóname no debí....yo....de verdad mejor me voy.  
  
No!-grite-no te vayas ....por favor-dije esto ultimo casi superando, pero el me miro y se acerco a mi y me abrazo , me sentía han bien así q decidí explicarle lo que había visto...  
  
Harry -le dije -vi. Algo....-me miro extrañando entonces le explique , recordando lo que había visto. **********************************************************************  
  
Una chica de pelo rojo encendido corría por un jardín , y un chico de pelo negro iba detrás de ella.  
  
Jajaja, no vas a poder atraparme -dijo la chica sacándole la lengua  
  
Ya veras que si-dijo el chico  
  
El chico la agarro y la apretó hacia el y la miro fijamente  
  
Gin- dijo- quieres estar conmigo?  
  
Si!!!!-dijo la chica sonriendo y abrazándolo  
  
Ambos se miraron y se fundieron en un tierno beso.... **********************************************************************  
  
Eso es lo que vi.- le dije -me impacto mucho perdóname-baje la cabeza  
  
No te preocupes-me miro con una extraña mirada-Gin..necesito preguntarte. ¿sientes algo por mi?  
  
Esa pregunta me impacto , pero el tenia derecho a saberlo .  
  
La verdad...creo que si-al decir eso sentí que mi cara se ponía roja , pero muy , muy roja  
  
Jajaja-el ser rió y yo lo mire extrañada-tu nunca cambias-me dijo abrazándome aun mas y en seguida empezó a besarme pero con una intensidad que me hacia temblarle respondí igualmente, la verdad es que necesitaba tanto eso, pero l beso estaba saliendo de mi control y sentía que el me empujaba mas hasta echarme en la cama , en efecto el estaba completamente encima mío ahora y no paraba de besarme hasta q paro pero inmediatamente empezó a recorrer mi cuello.....  
  
Harry...para...por favor-le dije-en verdad sentía que todo estaba muy rápido  
  
Perdóname-me dijo deteniéndose y me levanto de la cama , haciendo que me parara  
  
Salimos del cuarto y fuimos hacia la cocina, en verdad me moría de hambre  
  
Harry, tengo hambre-dije acercándome a el y abrazándolo, el me miro sonriente y me dijo  
  
Entonces hay que salir -me emocione no podía esperar a salir , quería ver la ciudad  
  
Ven-me dijo agarrando mi mano y llevándome hacia el carro..... 


	6. Un paseo por la ciudad

Capitulo 6  
  
Un paseo por la ciudad  
  
De nuevo me sentía liberada, me encantaba sentir el viento, y el momento en si era perfecto, volteé para ver a Harry y el tenia la vista fija sobre la pista así que continué observándolo por largo tiempo hasta que el giro su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió, Dios como adoro esas sonrisas..  
  
Ya llegamos-me dijo  
  
Mire el lugar donde estábamos y era un restaurante no muy elegante, me alegre por eso, después de todo no estaba vestida como para ir a un lugar así..  
  
Gin-me dijo-vamos a buscar una mesa  
  
Si-le dije-vamos  
  
Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa de dos...  
  
Gin, debo decirte algo, tu familia, ellos no-me dijo Lose, te escuche hablar por teléfono, se que no debí hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, en verdad yo también creo que es lo mejor-le dije sonriendo y el agarro mi mano  
  
Gracias, sabia que comprenderías, pero hay otra cosa que te debo decir, veras nosotros ya teníamos la fecha de la boda planeada y es- que??? Se que lo quiero y mucho, pero no recuerdo nada-es en dos meses, pero no te preocupes la cancelaremos hasta que recuerdes todo  
  
No- no puedo creer que este diciendo eso, que me pasa lo conozco apenas dos días, bueno mas, pero-te amo lose, puedo sentirlo no importa que no lo recuerde en verdad lo puedo sentir.  
  
Esta segura-me pregunto  
  
Si mas que nada- le respondí, en verdad lo amo, lose, pero desearía recordar todo antes de la boda.  
  
********************************************************************** NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE DIJIERAS ESO- dijo un chico pelirrojo  
  
Fred tiene razón, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, el se robo a nuestra hermanita y tu le dices si muy bien llevatela - dijo otro chico pelirrojo  
  
Fred, George relajense, se lo que hago, Hermi y yo conocemos a Harry mas que todos ustedes y sabemos que el hará lo correcto- dijo otro chico pelirrojo  
  
En verdad no tienen de que preocuparse, ya verán que dentro de poco el vendrá y explicara todo-dijo una chica de pelo marrón  
  
Eso espero, espero que tengan razón chicos-dijo Fred  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me levanto y giro la cabeza, Harry esta a mi costado, ahora lo recuerdo, después de ir a comer volvimos y vimos una película así que debo haberme quedado dormida.  
  
Harry, levántate ya son como las nueve, lo mejor será ir a dormir - le dije tratando de levantarlo  
  
Si tienes razón, vamos, Gin si quiere puedo acompañarte hasta que te duermas-me dijo  
  
En verdad? Gracias - le dije y fuimos hacia mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama y el se hecho a mi costado abrazándome, es tan lindo tenerlo a mi lado , me volteo y lo veo , pero no puedo evitarlo, lo beso , pero con una pasión que ni yo misma se de donde viene y el me responde igual , siento como su boca va lentamente abriendo la mía y siento como nuestro beso se vuelve mas profundo , OH Dios es demasiado , no creo que pueda resistirlo, siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda y levanta poco a poco mi polo.  
  
Harry- alcano decir entre gemidos, pero el no me hace caso y continua besándome así , pero yo lo abrazo fuertemente y le digo- aun no , es muy pronto  
  
Tienes razón , lo siento-el sonríe y me abraza y siento que me voy adormeciendo poco a poco.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Me levanto y veo a Gin , ella tiene razón la estoy presionando demasiado , no se lo que me pasa , pero debe ser porque e estado a punto de perderla , debo tranquilizarme , ya la tengo de nuevo y todo va a estar bien , creo que debemos esperar una semana mas y la llevare a la madriguera , pero solo si esta lista, se que lo estará , acaricio su mejilla, Dios es tan hermosa , no quiero imaginarme una vida sin ella , la beso y ella despierta , sonriendo como siempre.  
  
Buenos días-me dice - dormiste bien o no te deje dormir en lo más mínimo.  
  
No , dormí muy bien , especialmente porque estaba contigo- siento que tengo a la misma Gin de nuevo, pero tengo que preocuparme por ver como puedo hacerla recordar, tal vez deba hablar con Sirius, el debe saber como combatir estos hechizos de perdida de la memoria  
  
Gin , escucha, voy a salir esta tarde, a ver a mi padrino , tal vez el sepa como volverte la memoria- le dije  
  
Si??, perfecto, voy contigo o vas a ir solo- me dijo  
  
Creo que debo ir solo , aun no quiero que veas a nadie , podría afectarte un poco-le dije  
  
Esta bien , supongo que podré salir a pasear un ato , verdad- me dijo sonriendo  
  
Entonces me cambio y voy , nos vemos luego- le doy un beso en los labios y salgo de su cuarto. 


	7. Recuerdos y Conversaciones

Capitulo 7  
  
Recuerdos y conversaciones  
  
Me paro en frente de la puerta y too el timbre , minutos mas tarde responden y me dicen que pase, una elfina me conduce hasta sala..  
  
Espere aquí señor Potter- me dice la elfina  
  
Espero un rato hasta que la persona que esperaba aparece..  
  
Harry, que sorpresa, aunque debo decirte que me tenias preocupado, los Weasley me llamaron, pero conociéndote se que hiciste lo que creíste lo correcto- me dijo  
  
Gracias Sirius sabia que podía confiar en ti - le dije sonriendo , se que el siempre me ayudara no importa que pase-pero hay algo que necesito preguntarte.  
  
Que es?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-me dijo afectuosamente  
  
Sabes que ocasiono en verdad que Ginny perdiera la memoria no?- le dije  
  
Si, fue un hechizo, pero porque me lo preguntas?-me dijo intrigado  
  
Tu sabes mas que yo, necesito saber si hay forma de anular o algo que haga pasar el efecto de ese hechizo?- le dije  
  
No, no hay forma , ella tendrá que recordar todo naturalmente, ese hechizo...no hay forma de anularlo yo..Lo siento Harry- me dijo tristemente  
  
No importa , te lo agradezco- le dije  
  
Salí rápidamente de ahí , no soportaba la idea de defraudarla , le dije que encontraría la manera de hacerla recordar, necesito que recuerde...yo la amo , pero no es justo que ella solo me recuerde a mi ..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me sentía sola ahora que Harry se había ido, no es que sea tan dependiente...o lo seré?, bueno de todas maneras, no se que hacer , no puedo salir de aquí, me perdería , ya se voy a inspeccionar bien la casa , por donde puedo empezar ..  
  
Ya se , el cuarto de Harry, no creo que se moleste....si no se entera ...  
  
A ver, abro la puerta , Hm. puedo respirar su aroma..hay un especie de libro encima de su cama, me pregunto que será..bueno no lo sabré si no lo abro..  
  
Es un álbum, porque no pensé en eso antes , talvez unas fotos me ayuden a recordar..  
  
Esta foto me parece familiar, parece una casa algo vieja.hay muchos pelirrojos y ahí esta Harry y yo también... Esos chicos y la señora , se parecen a los del sueño que tuve es vez , toco la foto siento algo extraño y..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En una casa algo vieja..  
  
9 pelirrojos junto con un chico de pelo negro y una chica de pelo castaño, se encontraban reunidos , abriendo regalos de navidad.  
  
Yo primero-dijo la única chica pelirroja aparte de la señora  
  
No, yo -dijo uno de los chicos  
  
Los chicos empezaron a tirarse cojines ,mientras que los demás empezaron hacer lo mismo , hasta que se convirtió en una especie de pelea..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Desperté del trance por el que acababa de pasar, me sentía mareada , pero alegre , estaba empezando a recordar, vi otra foto éramos Harry y yo en un lugar lleno de nieve..y recordé..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Así que crees que puedes ganarme eh??- dijo una chica pelirroja mientras le tiraba una bola de nieve a un chico  
  
Gin-dijo el chico- ya veras  
  
En serio Harry?-le dijo Ginny-no lo creo  
  
La chica le lanzaba tanta nieve como podía , hasta que el chico la agarro y le tiro una bola en la cabeza..  
  
Ah , con que empiezas, no?- dijo ella- Ya veras  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Estaba muy aturdida, pero quiero recordar más , necesito saber ....  
  
Veo una foto de unos chicos hablando conmigo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
No Ginny absolutamente no, eres muy chica para tener enamorado- dijo un chico  
  
Fred tiene razón, yo estoy con el-dijo otro chico  
  
George tu siempre lo apoyas, Charlie, Bill, Percy , Ron , alguien?-dijo Ginny  
  
Yo creo que Ginny puede hacer lo que quiera-Dijo Charlie  
  
Yo opino igual-dijo Bill  
  
Yo también-Dijo Percy  
  
Yo no!!!-dijo Ron  
  
Pero Ron.Fred..George-Dijo Ginny  
  
No te preocupes ya les haremos cambiar-dijo Bill  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me sentí tan mareada que sentí que me caía hasta que sentí el piso y la vista se me borro.. 


	8. Conociendo a la Familia

Capitulo 8  
  
Conociendo a la familia  
  
  
  
Entro al departamento, estoy ansioso de verla, no puedo creer que ahora la quiero mas que antes y se que solo hace unas horas que no la veo pero igual, la extraño..  
  
Que extraño, no esta en su cuarto, tampoco en la cocina, ah, talvez esta en mi cuarto, si seguro que esta, a ver abro la puerta..  
  
Gin!!-digo exaltado, la veo tirada en el piso, con el álbum de fotos al costado se ve demasiado pálida, parece que esta..no..no puede estarlo, me acerco a ella, uff aun respira, tengo que llamar al medico.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Una chica caminaba en un bosque, su pelo era rojo encendido..  
  
Así que, Weasley, estas sola, que extraño que tu adorado Potter no este aquí, para salvarte-dijo alguien acercándose hacia ella  
  
Malfoy-dijo la chica en un tono despectivo-que haces aquí?  
  
Pues, en verdad estoy aquí porque creo que es hora que tu y Potter paguen por haber matado a mi maestro y a mi padre-dijo aquel chico  
  
Que..que quieres decir?-dijo la chica algo asustada  
  
Esto-dijo el chico apuntando su varita- Obliviate  
  
La chica sintió algo de dolor y luego se desmayo..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ah!!- grite fuertemente  
  
Me sentía mareada acababa de recordar como perdí la memoria, lo cual me emocionaría mas , si tan solo pudiera recordar todo lo demás pero que voy a hacer..  
  
Gin, despertaste, me tenias tan preocupado- me dijo Harry, se veía aliviado, me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?  
  
Harry-le digo dulcemente-cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?  
  
Unas horas desde que te encontré, no mucho-me dijo- Gin, hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas.  
  
Quienes?- le pregunte, era extraño, el no quería que conozca o vea a personas de mi pasado..aun...entonces porque cambio de opinión?  
  
Tu familia- me dijo, me quede helada, ver a mi familia, me moría por verlos , pero..porque ahora??  
  
Porque?, que ha cambiado que quieres que los conozca- le dije  
  
Yo..fui a hablar con Sirius te acuerdas que te lo mencione?- afirme con la cabeza-pues me dijo que no había forma de revertir el hechizo, que la única forma era que recordaras naturalmente.  
  
Me parece bien- le dije- entonces, ellos están aquí?  
  
No aun no, porque?-me dijo extrañado  
  
Porque entonces, que esperas para venir acá a abrazarme?-le dije  
  
El vino inmediatamente y me abrazo fuertemente y luego me beso, como adoro tenerlo tan cerca, lo bese también, estuvimos así un rato y luego la intensidad aumentaba, pero no tocaron el timbre, se que yo a veces lo detengo, pero esta vez , es frustrante.  
  
Gin, voy a abrir la puerta, quieres recibirlos aquí, o quieres verlos en la sala-me dijo apartándose un poco  
  
En la sala, será mejor-le dije  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Esto parada en la sala frente a toda mi familia, es extraño, me parecen conocidos porque los he visto en los recuerdos que he tenido hace poco.  
  
Ginny!!-me dijo la que me parecía mi madre, inmediatamente después todos mi hermanos se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron, me sentí tan feliz que no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar..  
  
Gin-me dijo Harry-estas bien cariño?  
  
Si-le dije mirándolo-estoy mas que bien- me tire sobre el y lo abrace fuertemente y no pude contenerme y lo bese, pero luego recordé que mi familia estaba alrededor mío..  
  
OK, entonces te diré, quien es quién-me dijo Harry  
  
Yo se quien es quien, ayer, tuve varios recuerdos-le dije y el me miro asombrado  
  
Si?-me pregunto al que reconocí, como Ron  
  
Si-le dije-ah, es verdad, también recordé a quien me ataco..  
  
Todos , se pararon y me miraron y luego se miraron entre si, Harry se exalto un poco y su mirada demostraba odio, por sus reacciones me di cuenta que...ellos no sabían quien me había atacado.  
  
Quien?-dijo Bill  
  
Es un chico, como de mi edad, recuerdo que le dije algo, si lo llame por su nombre ..ah ya recuerdo le dije...Malfoy-dije normalmente  
  
Que?-gritaron todos  
  
Que tiene que sea el?- dije  
  
De pronto, ellos se olvidaron de mí y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, me sentí mareada de nuevo y miles de imágenes empezaron a recorrer mi cabeza...pero no puedo soportar el dolor y caigo... 


	9. Memoria y Venganza

Capitulo 9  
  
Memoria y venganza  
  
Me desperté de nuevo, pero esta vez, era diferente, esta vez yo sabia exactamente quien era yo, era Ginny Weasley y ahora recordaba toda mi vida..  
  
Gin-me dijo Harry - creo que debemos llevarte al hospital, en un día te haz desmayado dos veces y eso no es normal y no me gustaría que algo te pasara..yo.  
  
Lo calle y lo atraje hacia mi, ahora no me importaba nada, porque recordaba cuando lo amaba y todo lo que el había hecho por mi en mi vida  
  
Harry..yo..recuerdo todo-le dije sonriendo  
  
El me miro incrédulo y me abrazo aun mas, sentía que me podía quedar ahí toda mi vida, pero la puerta se abrió y entro Hermione.  
  
Ginny- me dijo-yo soy..  
  
Claro que se quien eres, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga no?-le dije  
  
Gin!!!!-me dijo Hermi, abrazándome  
  
Que pasa, porque gritan tanto???-dijo Ron  
  
Nada, ronikins, no es nada- le dije sonriendo  
  
Todos mis demás hermanos entraron y me miraron asombrados, parecían sorprendidos, pero se veían tan alegres que yo entendí en ese momento cuanto debieron sufrir al verme así, en verdad si me pongo a pensar, debe ser feo ver a alguien que quieres y saber que esa persona no tiene la menor idea de quien eres, bueno al menos ellos , ya no estarán tristes y me alegra tanto, quiero a toda mi familia demasiado , como para verlos sufrir..  
  
Ginny-me dijo Fred- vaya hermanita, ya era hora que despertaras, porque después de todo, con quien íbamos a probar..  
  
Nuestras bromas-completo George-ya estábamos extrañando a nuestro conejillo  
  
George!!, Fred!!!- fingí estar enojad- acaso están insinuando que es lo único para lo que sirvo?  
  
No creo que hayan insinuado eso pequeña, después de todo, estos niños, no se atreverían a tocarte o se las verían conmigo-me dijo Charlie  
  
O conmigo, no se atreverían, verdad Fred, George?-dijo Bill  
  
Yo creo que ellos si lo harian , después de todo se atrevieron a desafiarme a mi!!- dijo Percy  
  
Jajaajjaja-me reí, como adoraba cuando todos se peleaban ..por mí  
  
Oigan chicos, de verdad los extrañe pero-mire hacia todos lado de la habitación y note que Harry había desaparecido-Donde esta Harry?  
  
Cariño, el, dijo que Malfoy iba a pagar y se fue-me dijo mi mama  
  
Pero, el estaba acá hace un momento-dije desesperándome  
  
Aprovecho que hablabas con tus hermanos para irse, nosotros no pudimos detenerlos-dijo mi papa  
  
Tengo q detenerlo- grite, pero me dijeron que no, solo espero que Harry este bien..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Señor Malfoy, lo buscan-escuche a una de sus elfinas decir  
  
Quien-dijo el  
  
No espere a que contestara, me tire obre el y le empecé a pegar y el empezó a responderme..hasta que me empujo  
  
Demonios Potter que te pasa??- me dijo el  
  
A mi?, que te pasa a ti?, que creiste que podías hacerle eso a mi novia y que yo nunca lo iba a descubrir?- le grite enojado  
  
Ah, eso, así que tu perrita, ya recordó-me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
No aguante, como se atrevía a insultar a Gin de esa manera..  
  
Stupefy-grite  
  
El se quedo inmóvil y le dije...  
  
Si alguna vez, te atreves a meterte con ella o su familia de nuevo , te juro Malfoy que te mato-le dije  
  
Espere a que vinieran los guardias de Azkabam y se lo llevarán..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La puerta se abrió y alguien entro.  
  
Harry-le dije- estaba preocupada, estas bien?  
  
Estoy mas que bien Gin, no te preocupes-me dijo- ya me encargue de Malfoy, no creo que se atreva a meterse con nosotros de nuevo.  
  
Me sentía aliviada, toda esta pesadilla había acabado, por fin Harry y yo íbamos a poder ser felices....  
  
Gin, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-me miro seriamente-nuestra boda.tenemos que...tu sabes.fijar una fecha  
  
Es verdad-dije-tenemos que hablar de eso...yo creo que lo mas pronto verdad?  
  
Si, mientras mas pronto, será mejor-me dijo  
  
Que te parece en dos semanas-le dije  
  
En dos semanas seria perfecto-me dijo  
  
Lo abrace fuertemente, parecía que todo era perfecto ahora, si ahora si, todo es perfecto....... 


	10. Boda

Capitulo 10  
  
Boda  
  
Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, y es increíble pensar que mañana me caso..  
  
No puedo creerle, estoy tan feliz que Harry y yo estemos juntos, es tan ilógico si lo pienso y tan irónico.  
  
Quien hubiera creído que yo iba terminar con el, yo creí que era solo cosas mías y que con el tiempo me olvidaría de el, pero no ahora estoy a pocas horas de casarme con el y lo peor de todo, no puedo dormir, lo que por cierto tengo que hacer si quiero verme aunque sea aceptable el día de la boda, si lo mejor será ir a dormir.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me parece que todo es un sueño, en pocas horas ella va a ser totalmente mía...por fin, tan solo con pensar por todo lo que hemos pasado, en verdad nos merecemos estar juntos, porque después de todo yo la amo y ella a mi..  
  
Pero quien hubiera pensado que terminaría enamorándome de la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, por cierto yo no, pero ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, nunca quiero separarme de ella y nunca lo haré, la amo demasiado y nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, pero debo dormir mañana es la boda y si no duermo mañana no podré levantarme..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me despierto y me doy cuenta el Día que es hoy......  
  
Gin-me dice Hermi-es hora de que te cambies la boda será en unas horas  
  
Hermi..yo..no puedo-digo nerviosa-dile a Harry que me perdono, pero yo no puedo..perdería mi libertad y yo.yo no..  
  
Calla-son los nervios clásicos, no te preocupes, yo los tuve también, e acuerdas? Estuve a punto de fugarme pero a final todo salio bien no?-me dijo tranquilizándome  
  
Si-le dije-entonces tienes razón.....pero apurate que tenemos que cambiarnos.  
  
Y ahora me gritas-me dijo con cara divertida.  
  
Hermi!!!!!!!!-dije  
  
Ok,ok ya voy-me dijo ella  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ron, estoy muy nervioso, tu ya pasaste por esto dime que HACER!!!!!!!!!!!- le dije a Ron, estaba demasiado nervioso  
  
Harry, amigo tranquilízate- me dijo-todo va a salir bien, yo te lo digo, deja de preocuparte yo se que estas nervioso, pero confía en mi, todo va a salir bien  
  
Yo se pero.-dije  
  
O que estas nervioso por la luna de miel? Jajajajajajaja-me dijo  
  
Oye, no estas siendo gracioso, ahora cállate y ayúdame a prepararme  
  
Hay que genio-me dijo  
  
********************************************************************** Era un día que se podía llamar perfecto y parecía que era por una fecha muy especial Virginia Weasley y Harry Potter iban a casarse....por fin.  
  
La ceremonia empezó y Ginny entro hacia la iglesia acompañada de su padre.  
  
Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con una cola no tan larga y la parte de las piernas tenia muchos encajes y la parte de arriba era hasta los hombros  
  
La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila y llego el momento de la verdad.  
  
Harry James Potter aceptas a Ginny para que sea tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el sacerdote  
  
Si acepto- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y sonriendo  
  
Y tu Virginia Weasley aceptas a Harry hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el sacerdote  
  
Si acepto-dijo ella  
  
Entonces los declaro marido y mujer-dijo-puedes besar a la novia  
  
Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia el y se fundieron en un dulce beso que a la vez expresaba todo lo que sentían por el otro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Acá estoy en el cuarto de hotel que Harry y yo alquilamos para nuestra luna de miel, en verdad no esto tan nerviosa, bueno en verdad si, pero eso no es lo importante, me encanta el caribe es tan romántico y exótico a la vez.  
  
Gin, cariño ya vienes?-me dijo Harry  
  
Si, ya voy-le dije  
  
Fui al cuarto y me eche en la cama , el se fue acercando hacia mi y nos besamos el beso fue increíble mucho mejor que todos los anteriores, y entonces poco a poco el beso empezó a ser mas fuerte y ......... **********************************************************************  
  
Me desperté en la mañana, por mas ridículo que suene me sentía diferente, me sitia...feliz?....  
  
No quiero decir que nunca antes había sido feliz, quiero decir que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora, en verdad nunca pensé que alguien pudiera sentir lo que yo ahora siento..  
  
Me levanto de la cama y le doy un beso a Harry sin despertarlo, y tomo algo del minibar ..me moría de hambre, agarre un chocolate y volví hacia la cama, después de todo solo traía un polo de Harry puesto..  
  
Me acerque a el y me recosté en su pecho, podía sentir sus latidos eran tan tranquilos, deseo con todas las ganas del mundo quedarme echada para siempre.  
  
Gin, cariño-me dijo casi murmurando- te amo  
  
Y yo te amo a ti-le dije sonriendo  
  
Lo se-me dijo- sabes que creo que nos vendría bien?  
  
Que?-le dije  
  
Quedarnos mucho mas tiempo de o que habíamos planeado-me dijo  
  
Ah, no Harry Potter, ya te has ausentado del trabajo demasiado tiempo-le dije medio en broma  
  
Si, pero me acabo de casar, tienen que dejarme, además la temporada de quidditch todavía no empieza-me dijo-además tu también te haz ausentado del periódico demasiado tiempo.  
  
Pero yo no quise ausentarme tanto tiempo, fue intencional-le dije sacándole la lengua  
  
Así?-me dijo  
  
Harry se echo encima mío y me empezó a hacer cosquillas y yo no podía parar de reírme...hasta que paro.  
  
Gin, quiero decirte, se que te lo digo siempre, pero quiero decirte en verdad que no importe que todo en este mundo cambie, hay algo que quiero que sepas que nunca va a cambiar y eso es lo que siento por ti..Te amo Ginny Potter, ahora y siempre  
  
Lo bese fuertemente, Dios es imposible que alguien pueda amarse mas que nosotros, aunque tal vez, el amor verdadero sea cuando crees que nadie pueda amar mas que tu, pero no importa, aun si hay personas que aman mas que nosotros yo siento que no las hay al final de todo, eso es lo único que importa...  
  
*FIN* 


End file.
